The Call: Ripples in the Snow
by KittyKatz
Summary: The answer to the call [M for hanky panky, AU - complete]
1. The freshet flows in spring

A/N: Sort of an extended epilogue to The Call rather than a sequel….

* * *

**The Call: Ripples in the snow**

~ Kitty

…

**Part I: The freshet flows in spring**

* * *

There is no deeper silence than a frozen forest just after a gusty blizzard. A thick, fluffy blanket of snow hiding the sleeping life tucked underneath, the branches overhead, laden with a fresh white dusting, sagging under the new weight. Time stood still around him as though the very trees were holding their breath. The sound of his footsteps didn't travel far and the low, soft crunching of his boots breaking the virgin snow stayed close to him. The air was cold and nibbled at the tip of his nose while his breath billowed out from his lungs in dense, wispy clouds, the moisture condensing instantly into tiny hovering crystals around his face. He didn't get very far from his cabin before a cautious, exploratory step met no resistance and he found himself crotch deep in the fresh powder.

'_Right'_, he thought to himself, making a face as he felt a cold trickle of snow finding its way into his socks, '_Snowshoes.'_

Every forward movement was hard won in the snow. Soon, the nippy arctic breeze was a welcome refreshment as his sweat seeped into his hat and collar. The perspiration on his forehead collected in little trembling beads, somehow holding fast to his skin while the dry air pulled them off of him. It was a path he seldom traveled, there was never a need to scale the rocky peak that overlooked his cabin, but it was a worthwhile trek, the sweeping vista made all the more profound for its challenging approach. The snow hindered his legs, latching onto and weighing down his snowshoes. And when he tested his weight on each new step, the snow shifted and gave way and it was several times as many strides required to reach his destination than when the way was not snow covered.

It was late morning and even without the sun, the sky was light, the scant few rays that managed to wrap around the curvature of the earth fought stubbornly to light his way. In the silence of the snow dampened forest, his breathing was loud in his ears as he panted, steam rising and enveloping him as he traveled. As hardy and demanding as his life was above the arctic circle, the muscles in his legs still ached and screamed with each steep upward step he took. Above him, the scraggly, naked peak seemed to taunt him, appearing to remain as distant as ever as the hours passed. But despite the burning and the strain and the huffing and puffing, the hike was meditative, and as he rose up higher and higher in altitude, he sank deeper and deeper into himself.

At long last, the small, twisted high alpine trees fell away and he stood atop the barren, rocky peak. The magical emergence of the wide open view, never failed to give him pause. There was always something cold and forlorn about this vantage point, a collection of rocks laid carefully to provide modest protection from the wind, and across the way, the range of peaks spanning the other side of this little section of river. Inuyasha heaved a long, drawn out sigh, his expression stoic as he moved to the ramshackle windbreak and huddled in the hand made shelter. He gazed across the valley for several long minutes, at the bald, snow dusted ridge line glowing against the dark sky. The gnarled, stumpy trunks of alder and willow framed his vision, like peering through a window. Despite the inhospitable conditions, he tried to savor the environment with a reverence, holding the crisp, clean air in his lungs to absorb all he could of the mountain's energy. His face was smooth and neutral while his mind struggled to settle. The immediate future loomed large overhead that morning. He both shrank from it, and leaned in eagerly for it.

She had always been prompt in her responses to his emails and texts, frequently pestering him at odd hours for no apparent reason, and her constant stream of contact had encouraged the little ember of hope in his chest like a pumping bellow. It had been several long months and still, he could remember the feel of her lips against his, a searing brand on his skin, and even now, unbidden, he felt her presence like a ghost embracing him. But how would she react to seeing him again? What expression would she make? What interaction would they have? His wiser half cautioned him against creating too many hopes and fantasies that may never be realized but the wayward impulsive side went skipped right along happily, dreaming of how he'd hold her, lock her inside his arms and never let go. If she had left him with an ache that summer, it had grown to a piercing, throbbing cry and as the date drew nearer, more and more frequently he felt his heart call out for her company every dark, lonely morning when he woke.

But he was resistant to change, didn't want to disturb his solitary status quo. He was heartsick, though he may not realize it. Weary from the chains of the past and the isolation of his present. There was only this life line to the future, tomorrow, when he would board up and leave this place. If only he could take the steps to step up into the plane.

Eventually, the cold began to seep into his pants from where he sat on the frozen rock. The exercise of the climb had helped ease his restlessness but his anxiety still pressed against his mind. Standing, quickly numbing fingers framed and snapped a picture of the breathtaking vista before he turned to carefully pick his way down. The journey downhill was far easier, gravity aiding him in many ways. The snow still gave way beneath his weight and for the steepest sections, he was partially skiing. The forest was sparse around him as he walked, silently watching him. A couple hardy winter birds sang out a bright, warbling greeting to him. It was peaceful, quiet, and a small but loud part of him wanted to stay, pouting like a spoiled child over the thought of leaving.

But Kagome had been right. Humans need other humans. He felt their absence keenly when they left him in July and he needed to return to them soon before his heart petrified to stone from lack of human company.

He worked late into the night, reinforcing windows and carefully storing his gear. Then he went to his larder, pulling down the preserved meats and berries he'd saved that summer, hauling them a safe distance from his cabin in offering to his neighbors, who's eyes he felt often but hardly ever glimpsed their shapes. His boots crunched loudly into the silence as he trudged back. When the cabin appeared through the trees, a warm, yellow, flickering light from the windows cast over the snow, and a thick billowing of smoke rising from the chimney, he had to pause, staring at the lonely refuge that had given him so much solace for so long. He stared at this home for several minutes, contemplating the years he'd spent there. Each log was cut and muscled into place by his own hands, the construction entirely his own original design, simple but effective at keeping him warm and dry. There was a great pride, he felt, thinking back on the sweat and toil that went into the cabin, and it was certainly his intention to return someday. The swell of self-satisfaction helped lift his spirits from their melancholy and he brought out his phone again to snap a picture. Inside, over a pot of hot tea and a hearty dinner, he switched on his satellite internet and sent the snapshots from his day.

It took a while, the connection spotty and slow. Inuyasha heaved a sigh, looking around the walls surrounding him. He'd taken down the skulls of kills, any leather or bone that might attract an unwanted visitor, and stowed away all the tools usually hanging within easy reach. All this created a barren, lonely interior and he tried to distract himself from the emptiness. Pulling out a worn, leather folder, he idly flipped through its contents, the thick paper rustling soothingly in the silence.

The watercolors were bright and colorful, a combination of surprisingly accurate scenery as well as some whimsical fantasy landscapes. If anything, he had to admit, Kagome could be awfully creative when it came to applying color to paper. Fireweed, moose, caribou. She had an eye for detail and just a glance could transport him back to those short two weeks that summer. The memory warmed a part of him that the heat from his little stove couldn't reach.

Suddenly, the phone pinged, causing him to jump, his tea scalding where it splashed across his hand. He read the message, hearing Kagome's voice in his mind.

"_Beautiful!" _She messaged, "_Wish I could be there with you to enjoy the view!"_

And then.

"_Really excited to see you in Boston! I've missed our scintillating conversations!"_

Inuyasha huffed a snorting laugh despite himself, rolling his eyes as he tried to come up with a suitable comeback. And then the day was over and the cabin was warm and he climbed up into his loft, trying to find a bit of sleep before the ordeal of tomorrow.

…

He emerged from the jet bridge with a scowl firmly etched into his forehead. What had been only a couple connections to transport him from Fairbanks to the east coast had turned into two cancellations, three delays, and two frantically rebooked flights filled with wailing children. He was not in the brightest of moods when he slammed the doors of the cab in front of the bar.

Winter air was winter air, no matter what geographic location, and the sharp, bracing chill helped center him as he faced the noisy, boisterous entryway. A large, burly bouncer blocked his path and after staring blankly at the waiting hand, the wall of a man coughed mockingly.

"Ahem, I need your ID."

Inuyasha blinked, grunted, and briefly thought to make the excuse of not having it to get out of the evening's festivities. He had a reason to be there though, albeit paltry and pathetic. And so, he eventually produced the small plastic card and was waved inside.

If he thought the din was enough to blow his hair off, the claustrophobia of bustling, gyrating bodies enveloping him was enough to make the figurative hard drive in his skull crash in a flurry of sparks. He stood just inside the door for several seconds, blinking stupidly as his senses struggled to parse through the onslaught on his eyes and ears and nose.

"Inuyasha?!" A voice yelled from beside him. Everyone was shouting. With music blaring from speakers set conveniently at ear height, it was a wonder he could make out his name at all. Turning he met eyes with a vaguely familiar face.

"Uh…," Inuyasha faltered as a name refused to surface in his mind, "Hi…"

"Hi yourself!" The man said, "It's been years! How've you been?"

"Uh… good," Inuyasha answered, awkwardly, still searching his memory for a name to match the face. The face pressed closer, the overextended smile almost aggressively painted across his face.

"Did you take that XXX offer? Living it big in the Bay Area?"

"... Uh… no." And now he began to feel the anxiety build. His eyes glanced around the dark, overfilled space. Chaos pressed in around him, jubilant faces tittering and chittering and laughing and jeering. The heavy base of the music thudded against his chest as though trying to override his heartbeat. He really had only one objective in coming here tonight. And at this rate, he was finding it to be a futile exercise.

"Wow, hey!" A new voice spoke up somehow, filtering it above the din, "Is that Inuyasha?"

A new vaguely familiar face approached and suddenly he was completely surrounded by a throng of vaguely familiar, intoxicated, nameless faces.

"Sure is, Kouga!" The first nameless face answered, "Remember how you two used to have at it at hackathon?"

"Do I ever," Kouga replied, "You still crashing your brother's security systems like the good ol' days?"

"I gotta piss."

With that less than graceful excuse, Inuyasha ducked away, deeper into the noisy bar. Bodies pressed in around him and it was hot and stuffy, making him short of breath. Odors of all sorts assaulted his nose, bodily musk, artificial musk, the astringent smells of alcohol and souring beer, and everything in between. He managed to find an empty corner and tried to regain his bearings. The moment his ears caught her laughter, every sense was immediately on high alert and trained on her.

Her giggle was as bright and bubbly as ever, musical and teasing. His eyes scanned the room, struggling to discern where the sound was coming from. His body moved of its own accord, leaving the hidden corner and heading toward the bar. Suddenly, an arm wound around his and it all of his willpower to resist simply striking out at the slender body that pressed so intrusively against him.

"Hey there, good lookin'!" her voice purred, low and serpentine. He tried to extract his arm but she had clutched it tight against her chest, nestled right there in between her breasts. He stared down at his arm like it was a separate entity entirely, like how a lizard could detach its own tail when captured.

"You…," the woman said, "You must be Inuyasha. Kagome said something about your long, luscious hair."

The mention of Kagome's name froze him in his tracks and he blinked, taking a moment to consider the short figure. Whatever dim light was available was all behind him and the shadow he cast over her hid her features. Her hair was short cropped and swished with every motion of her head. Sly, predatory eyes stared up at him and she licked her lips as she got a better look of his face.

"Huh," she said, "Kagome was right, you _are_ delicious!"

_Kagome thinks I'm delicious?'_

"Y-you know Kagome?"

The woman didn't miss the change in his attention at the mention of Kagome. A sultry smile pulled up the corners of her lips.

"Maybe," she said, pulling back, her arms coming together to emphasize her chest, her chin ducked down in a manner that was meant to be coy. "Maybe not."

"Can you show me to Kagome or not?" he asked, not in any mood to be playing games. The woman pouted.

"Kagome gets all the boys," she complained, "And you're rude. Why should I take you to Kagome? You didn't even ask my name!"

"Nevermind," Inuyasha said gruffly, pushing her hand off his arm and turning away.

"Oh, fine, fine, come on!" she said, "My name is Yura and I love your hair."

Yura grabbed hold of his hand with a surprisingly strong grip. Startled and inundated with more sensory input that he could process, Inuyasha allowed himself to be dragged along across the room. The shove and shuffle of bodies against his grated on his tolerances. Yura was saying something, something about a hair oil or conditioner, he couldn't tell, nor could he convince himself to care. Despite his naturally keen eyesight, the dim lighting and ever morphing mosaic of drunken, stumbling figures made it difficult for him to focus and he felt dizzy trying to keep up. The sudden tinkle of her laughter, clear as a bell and nearby, helped anchor his scattered brain and the next time he glanced up, the only vision that filled his eyes was her laughing face that slowly turned and recognized him.

The immediate, innate reaction of his body was to freeze in place, eyes locked on her as his heart began hammering in his chest. He hadn't quite realized how much he'd missed her until this moment, the sudden recognition of just how intensely he'd yearned for the brightness of her presence these cold, dark months hit him hard, both painful and sweet at the same time. Every detail of her appearance rang warm and endearing in his mind. She glowed in the dim light of the dark venue, the radiance of her skin surpassed only by the sparkle in her eyes. The lines of her face were soft and curving, leading his eyes to the fullness of her lips that pulled apart in a dazzling smile. Had he once likened her face to that of another? It was beyond his capabilities now to remember. And now, the way her entire body reacted to him, immediately setting down her drink, her grin stretching from ear to ear as she called out to him.

"Inuyasha!"

Her voice broke the spell and he was blinking rapidly as he tried to convince his body to move. Kagome interrupted whatever conversation she was having and was quickly making her way towards him. Every coherent thought in his brain seemed to self combust and he stood there dumbly as she approached.

"Ha!" She said as she neared him, "You look like you're about to self-destruct!"

If she had any more to say, her words were stopped short as his arms snaked around her. As though she could buffer him from the rest of the chaos in the world, he pulled her in close and hard, like he could absorb her into his body. He brought his face to her neck, as much of an effort to drown out the noise of the bar, as it was to discreetly breath in her scent. Her arms came around him readily and returned the gesture. He felt a hand come up the back of his head while another pressed his chest against hers. The feel of her responding with equal fervor sent a wave of relief through him he hadn't realized he was harboring. But then titterings from the girls she was chatting with began to penetrate his mind.

"Who's that?"

"I thought she wasn't seeing anyone."

"Oh my god, I want his hair!"

Kagome sighed, allowing herself the enjoyment of such strong arms pulling her in so tight. He was a breath of mountain wildness in the midst of the city and she was briefly transported to the land of rugged spruce and mischievous whitewater. The stark contrast between pure mountain air and stuffy urban bar must be a startling adjustment and she felt the harried desperation coming off of him in waves. Finally pulling away, her eyes sparkled with humor as she stepped back to study his face.

"You look good!" She shouted over the noise and the music. A pair of slender hands come up to press the side of his face. He felt his heart leap into his throat to feel her thumbs running over his cheekbones. "Glad you're thriving up there in the arctic winter!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grunted, but with the surrounding din, her only indication that he'd responded at all was the slight huff of his shoulders. She threw her head back to laugh, drawing his attention to the lines of her neck, before righting herself and pulling him toward the bar.

"Whaddya having?" She asked, "First round's on me."

He was hardly able to get a word out before they were accosted by a gaggle of women, each curious to learn more about the handsome stranger their friend was chatting with. The rest was a blur, someone somewhere had ordered shots for everyone in celebration of the upcoming nuptials and the rest descended into madness. The Yura woman kept grabbing his braid and other vaguely familiar faces tried to make small talk in the deafening chaos. He stayed close to Kagome, feeling uprooted like an alpine tree at the mercy of a spring melt river. He answered inquiries with shrugs and grunts, completely uncomprehending of how the rest seemed to be able to hold intelligent conversation in the midst of so much noise. He downed his first beer quickly, almost unconsciously as the beverage allowed him momentary relief from maintaining conversation with this or that vaguely familiar stranger. The second went almost just as quickly and the third resulted in a decent enough buzz that helped take the edge off his discomfort with the situation. Eventually, he felt Kagome's slender hand reach for his, pulling his overloaded mind to focus on her flushed face as she tugged him over to a corner.

"C'mon," she stood close to him, tiptoeing to whisper into his ear. The involuntary shiver in reaction to her breath against his neck nearly toppled him over. "Let's get out of here," she said, "Have you checked into the hotel yet?"

…

The hotel was a brief walk away but the cold of the New England winter made it seem much, much longer. His head was swimming, ears ringing from the sudden drop to silence upon exiting the bar, and the mellow intoxication of several stiff drinks made the foot bound journey more like a swaying cruise. Kagome shivered, reaching out bashfully for his arm to huddle against. She was wearing his jacket, the familiar worn fabric recognized immediately, and something about that little detail warmed him greatly. Along the cold, nippy route, Kagome kept up a stream of chatter and Inuyasha found it soothing to listen to as they hustled down the street.

"Miroku's such a wreck!" She giggled into his arm, "I'm glad Sango has a handle on things cause I'm sure Miroku's lost the rings at least five or seven times so far."

Grunt.

"Tomorrow's going to be so much crazy," she continued, "They estimated it'll take over two hours to have hair and make up all done for everyone. _Two freaking hours!_ How's that possible?"

Grunt.

"Hey, by the way," Kagome asked, pulling away to glance up at him, "Is that all you have? How'd you manage to pack so light?"

Inuyasha turned to return her glance before shrugging. He only had a small pack, after all, none of the clothing in his cabin could be considered suitable for a wedding that wasn't for a lumberjack.

"I'll buy a suit tomorrow."

Kagome's expression lifted in astounded surprise and he couldn't help the small smirk in reaction to the rise of her eyebrows. He missed how brightly animated and expressive she was, the spark of gleeful mischief strong in her eyes and the way her lips quirked as though constantly amused by life.

"Cutting it close aren't we?" She said, laughter evident in her voice. Everything about her was joyous, the ease with which she smiled, the lively bounce in her steps. He had to remind himself to pay attention to the uneven sidewalk.

The hotel was bustling with incoming guests for the wedding and the lights and mirrors and glittering chandeliers briefly overwhelmed him. A bored, dull-eyed receptionist spotted them in line and, like the flip of a switch, smiled wide, reciting the scripted greeting and asking for his reservation number.

"Ah, your upgrade request has been granted," the receptionist said, the bright, peppy voice poking at Inuyasha's nerves. He tried to blink past his elevated BAC with little success and could only stare dumbly at the man.

"What?"

"You've been upgraded sir," the receptionist repeated, "How many key cards would you like?"

"I ain't paying more," Inuyasha declared, a frown beginning to form on his forehead.

"Uh, well sir," the receptionist said uncertainly, "The payment has already been processed for the room, sir."

"Goddammit!"

Behind the desk, the receptionist was typing a flurry of keystrokes. "Let me see what I can do," he said, plastering his best professional smile across his face while Inuyasha imagined all the different ways he'd like to wipe that annoying fake grin off.

"Oh," he said eventually, "It looks like this was a special request from the groom. He left his note for you."

"Well, that's awfully nice of Miroku," Kagome said while Inuyasha snatched the offered slip of paper, glaring down at it like his eyes could light it aflame.

"_Enjoy the suite! Bring some girls back to stay the night! Oh, and if it's Kagome, just make sure she's ready to help Sango in the morning. Can't be missing the maid of honor tomorrow now can we?"_

"That fucking dumbass," Inuyasha muttered to himself, quickly stuffing away the paper before Kagome could read it over his shoulder. He gruffly accepted the key cards and they made their way to the room, Kagome tagging along out of curiosity, or so she claimed.

It was huge. With gigantic floor to ceiling windows, a fireplace, and the largest bed he'd ever seen. Two bottles of champagne waited for him in a bucket of ice and next to them, a wrapped box of chocolate. It was comfortable, and the view of the river glittering against the city lights wasn't half bad either. Alright, perhaps he could be just a little grateful to Miroku.

Tossing down his luggage and coat, he stood for a moment in the middle of the room, finding the aura of new modern construction strangely chilling, though the warm color paintings and plastic greenery attempted to mitigate the hard angles and metallic frames. Kagome breezed in with little ceremony, slipping off his jacket and gawking at the wide open space.

"Gosh," she was saying, "Miroku must be really excited to have you at his wedding."

Grunt.

Kagome spotted the champagne and chocolate and laughed.

"He thought of everything didn't he," she said, wandering over to the window to take in the view. Inuyasha watched her quietly from where he stood, his eyes drinking in every detail. She hadn't changed, still slender with no small amount of pep in her movements and gestures. It was hard to believe she'd taken the challenge of the Alaskan backcountry when she looked so delicate and fawnlike. Her eyes still sparkled and when she turned to smile at him, there was a possessive piece of his heart wanted to believe it was a special look she reserved just for him.

"I hope you don't mind me barging in like this," she said to him, "I just don't know how much I'll be able to hang out tomorrow, since I'm in the wedding party."

His heart sank at this. A very large part of the reason he was even here was to see her again.

He grunted.

"Hope you came prepared to dance," Kagome said, "Miroku says you're a surprisingly good dancer."

"It's been a while," he said with a snort, "Don't know if I'll be any good."

Kagome made her way to a couch facing the window, patting the cushion beside her to invite him closer.

"You better brush up then," she said, reclining back, "I fully intend on dragging you out onto the dance floor."

"Well, you can expect to have your feet stepped on."

"Ha!" Kagome let out a surprised laugh. He gingerly moved to the couch and sank down beside her, hyper aware of their proximity, feeling too close yet miles apart.

They sat in silence for a peaceful moment, staring out the window. With the room lights on, their reflections were clearly visible in the glass and Inuyasha slyly studied her transparent image. She sat relaxed, her legs, long and slender, dangled off the couch. Her eyes were fixed on the window, capturing the city lights below and seeming to dance as she eyed him through the window. The dress she wore was simple and black, cut to emphasize the graceful contours of her shoulders, appearing strong despite her small frame. It was a visual delight and his lower half agreed. Gulping he tried to calm the rising heat in his blood, glancing away. Her hand rested between them and he found himself staring at it. Having spent months with only the vague memory of her presence haunting him, he suddenly felt nervous and agitated to have her beside him in the flesh. His own hand fisted against the cushion as he fought his urge to reach out to her.

"It's…," he said, voice cutting through the silence, "It's good to see you again."

Kagome turned to look at him directly, the angles of his face as striking as ever. There was a play of emotions on his face as he debated internally with himself. He shifted, he stilled, and he shifted again. She waited, her own excitement building.

"Same here," she said softly, "I've missed you."

Inuyasha looked up sharply, his eyes searching hers with no small amount of disbelief. Her eyes gazed back at him, bright, open, and waiting. There was a loud, insistent thumping in his ears and a giddiness wrapped around his mind, a hindrance and a drug all at the same time. The distance between them had shrunk from miles to mere inches and yet, it felt like a galaxy was wedged between them.

"Our scintillating conversations, right?"

It wasn't often that his brain could spontaneously arrive at an intentionally humorous quip and he was rather proud of himself. Kagome reacted obligingly, throwing her head back in a full throated laugh. The lines of her neck captured his eyes and drew them down. When her laughter subsided, she straightened and tilted her head toward him, her smile soft and beaming and her eyes searching his. It was the look that first made time stand still on a rocky, grey mountainside so many months ago. One that felt like more than a passive gaze. One that called out to him in a soft, subtle whisper.

He wanted to touch her.

Leaning forward on the cushions, slowly, cautiously, sliding a hand along the soft surface toward hers, Inuyasha studied her face carefully, ready to retreat at any sign of rejection, of even mere disinterest. She watched him approach, feeling the atmosphere around them slowly grow silent and tense. Her breathing was shallow, her chest tight. Little pinprick tingles ran up and down the back of her neck. Her lips fell open and the way his expression changed as his eyes dropped to stare at her open mouth sent a ripple through her, hot and electric. She felt something coiling and tightening inside her abdomen the closer he came and the first brush of his hand against hers made her gasp.

This was torture.

"Oh, just come here," she murmured, half whine, half moan. Inuyasha was startled to feel her tear her hand from his grasp, only to bring both arms around his shoulders. Hardly following the sudden change of pace, it took a full second to realize her lips were against his, she chest flush up against his thumping heart.

And then her heat began to seep into him, a building wave that promised a sweet, exhilarating destruction. His body was moving ahead of his brain and strong, callused hands came up around her, thrilling at the soft skin of her shoulders, learning the dipping curvature of her back. His arms tightened around her, crushing her against him. And her lips. Hot and wet, pliable. They molded to his and each sliding shift was a rush of friction that further heated his blood.

Though temperate compared the cold winter outside, the air around them rushed in cool against his feverish skin when she pulled away. She was on top of him, her smooth, slender legs straddling his hips, the hem of her skirt pushed far up her thigh. When did that happen? She'd had a touch of rouge on her lips but the layer of color had long since rubbed off, replaced by a swollen flush and he found he liked this natural reddened look far more, especially since he'd been the cause. She was staring at him, her expression as open as ever, and the play of emotions across her face bewildered and intrigued him. The slender hands resting against his chest began to move, shy, traveling up to his collar. He breathed a small, sharp gasp when her fingers met skin and he trembled as they climbed up his neck to find his cheeks. Her eyes seemed to glow as they searched his.

"I really missed you," her voice whispered, "I really, really missed you."

His throat was suddenly sandpaper dry and his lungs couldn't seem to capture enough air. Thumbs unconsciously rubbed slow, teasing circles against her hips where his hands had come to rest and after a difficult swallow, maybe two, he finally managed an answer.

"Me.. Me too."

A slow, coy smile began to grow on her face with his tentative assertion. She drew closer again, lowering herself back down to him and his eyelids began to drift closed when a low buzz rang out in the quiet room.

Kagome blinked, and blinked again. Turning, she reached for her phone on the couch, it's screen bright with an incoming message. She frowned down at it, before cracking a wry smile.

"Sango's telling everyone to go to bed early," she said, almost apologetically. His face fell, hovering at a point between disappointment and a touch of rueful hope. She dipped down, pressing a kiss firmly against his lips, claiming them, before sighing and leaning back to rise.

"I'll… see you at the wedding then?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah," he said, remembering how to use his jaw, "Yeah, I'll be there."

She sent him a playful smile.

"Dancing, I hope?"

He brought up a hand to trace the outline of her cheek, the contact freezing her in place. His expression softened and smiled a small, private smile.

"Only if it's with you."

* * *

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


	2. When the night falls

**The Call: Ripples in the snow**

~ Kitty

**Part II: When the night falls...**

* * *

_The sheets were cool and silky against his legs and back and still he burned hot and parched. Her fingers traced dizzying, swirling designs all across his skin, branding his arms, his cheeks, his chest. The heaving of his lungs no longer sustained him with enough air, his heart railed against the confines of his ribs, thumping a beat as though to pound itself right out of his chest. His brain struggled to keep up, and he found himself only capable of riding the wave of sensation her hands, her legs, her lips elicited from him as they shamelessly conquered his body._

"_Kagome…"_

_It was the only word his lips could form and it escaped his mouth as a harsh, moaning whisper._

"_Inuyasha," her voice responded, sweet and melodic in his ear. The sound of his name on her lips made him groan._

"_Kagome…"_

_Even in this state, he could hear how pathetically desperate his voice sounded and a part of him was silently horrified by the fever pitch level his need for her had reached. And it wasn't simply a bodily need to scratch the itch of evolutionary instincts. He needed her, her presence, her comfort, her fire. His lonely soul was calling out to her, begging her to accept him in her embrace. And as she came in close, pressing the soft, warm curves of her body against the hard planes of his, he felt her creep up to his ear, her breath tingling against it as she exhaled into him._

"_I love you…"_

…

The incessant buzzing near his head brought him to consciousness slowly, and the light was bright and disorienting as he blinked while staring at the phone screen.

The moment his brain recalled the skill of reading, he snatched the little device from the nightstand, juggling the phone as it hopped around, before frantically unlocking it to answer the message.

"_Rise and shine sleepy head!"_ Her message said, "_Good luck shopping today! And can you review my speech one more time?"_

"_I'm up,"_ he responded, before scratching his head, scrambling for something witty to say, "_Why would I need luck shopping? And I'm sure your speech is fine."_

Well, he wasn't a Shakespeare. Snorting at himself, he flicked to his emails to skim the latest edit of her maid of honor speech, noting the changes but, honestly, it was fine, besides, who was he to be helping with a speech?

The phone buzzed in his hand and he rolled his eyes when her reply flashed on screen.

"_Just read the damn thing and let me know what you think."_

After sending a suitable retort, he glanced up at his reflection in the closet mirror, surprised by the dopey grin decorating his face and quickly corrected the uncharacteristic expression. With a sigh, he flung the phone down against the bedsheets before swinging his legs around to rise out of bed. Frowning, his glared down at the last indications of the rather steamy dream he'd been enjoying before deflating with a sigh.

Looks like it would be a cold, cold shower for him this morning.

…

Kagome giggled to herself privately as she set down her phone. She toyed a flyaway hair, sighed, twisted her head this way and that to loosen the stress building in her neck and stood to return to the rest of the girls. Sango glanced up as she returned.

"How's our favorite hermit?"

"He's buying a suit," Kagome said shrugging. Sango huffed a laugh before returning her attention to the mirror, critically examining how the look was coming together. Kagome edged closer, reaching up to poke her friend in between the eyebrows.

"Stop frowning," she teased, "You're scaring Yura."

"Oh don't worry about me, honey," Yura said carelessly, "Sango's hair will be my best work of art yet!"

"Just don't turn it into an abstract modern like you did at Yuka's wedding."

"What was I supposed to do with so little hair and so many demands?" Yura complained.

"Now, Kagome, I need to know more about this Inuyasha fella!" She said, switching gears, "Do you think he'd let me do his hair?"

Sango snorted. "I think he'd only let you over his dead body."

Yura pouted. "Aww, that's no fun."

Kagome giggled cheerfully at the light banter, but her eyes caught Sango's nervous fidgeting and she moved to retrieve a glass of champagne.

"Just this one," Kagome said teasingly, "Can't let you get all wobbly during the ceremony."

Sango smiled gratefully, accepting the tall, champagne flute, gazing at the tiny bubbles rising inside before taking a sip. Quietly, she confided in her best friend when Yura stepped away to ruffle through her bag of hair products.

"I can't believe this is finally happening," she whispered, "Could you double check that Miroku hasn't lost anything else since we last talked?"

Kagome laughed, patting Sango's back gently.

"Sure," she said, "I'm sure everything's going fine, but I'll call and double check."

Sango responded gratefully before returning her attention to the mirror and the rest of the bridesmaids circled around to aid with the nails and make up. Kagome turned away, searching through her contacts before landing on the best man.

The phone only rang twice before it was answered.

"Hey beautiful, are you missing me?"

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hi Kouga," she said, "Sango wanted me to check in on Miroku."

There was a brief pause on the other end, during which she distinctly heard Miroku's voice whisper something in hushed tones.

"She'd find out anyway and besides, maybe she can help…" she heard Kouga say, clearly not to her.

"What's going on?"

There was a sigh on the other end.

"Well, the hair gel exploded on the plane and got all over the boutonnières. We're trying to figure out how to get replacements right now…"

"I'm on it," Kagome said quickly, "What brand of hair gel?"

"You're a doll, Kagome, I could kiss you," Kouga said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Try to restrain yourself."

Hanging up, she spied Sango's worried eyes in the mirror and flashed a reassuring smile. Stepping into another room in their hotel suite, she quickly punched in a well memorized number.

"Your last draft was fine, you'll do great," he said without so much as a hello. Kagome couldn't help but laugh even as she tried to retort.

"Hey!" She said, "You'd be nervous too if you had to give a speech."

"That's why I'm not giving one."

"Hmm, is that another gem of wisdom you gain by living in the mountains?"

She heard him snort before asking her why she called.

"Miroku needs hair gel and a full set of boutonnieres," she said.

"Booty-whatta?"

"Those flower things you pin to men's suits? I'm gonna place a rush order for them, do you think you could swing by to pick them up? And grab some hair gel from the convenience store?"

Grunt. "I'm Miroku's errand boy now?"

"I'd owe you," she said, dropping her voice low and suggestive. There was a pause on the line before he stuttered a response.

"S-sure," he said, "I guess I could."

Kagome laughed, smiling wide to herself. "How's the shopping?" She asked, changing the topic.

"Everything's damned expensive," was his curt reply, "I'm almost done. Text me the address for the flowers and shit."

"Thanks, Inuyasha," she said, truly meaning it, "You're the best."

…

He hung up and huffed a sigh, waiting for the cashier to finish ringing him up. The suit was indeed 'damned expensive', he couldn't recall spending so much on clothing in nearly a decade. A couple shirts and accessories later, he felt he could confidently enter the wedding venue without being immediately thrown out. The phone pinged and he glanced down to find the address for a nearby flower shop and the name of the hair gel he'd been commissioned to retrieve.

'_Jesus Christ,'_ he thought to himself, '_The idiot still uses that stupid brand!'_

The flower shop was in a corner of the same mall and an old, wrinkled face glanced up when he walked in. Inuyasha didn't notice the quiet, old presence, instead immediately taken aback by the scent of fresh cut stems, smelling green and alive, despite their shorn stalks. He stood still and took a long deep breath, absorbing the scent of florals and water and finding it soothing. And then he noticed the old man as the bent figure toddled toward him.

"Morning, young man," the shopkeeper said, "Are you looking for a bouquet? Roses perhaps?"

"Uh…," Inuyasha faffled for a moment, "I'm picking up a bunch of booty… things. Kagome placed an order?"

Sagging wrinkled eyes blinked at him, perplexed.

"For a wedding," Inuyasha stammered, "Those things you pin to suits?"

The old man stared at him for a moment longer before letting out a snort that sounded like a horse and toddled back to his desk.

"Do you have an order number?"

Inuyasha frantically searched Kagome's messages, finally landing on the number. The shopkeeper snorted again and told him he ought to have just started with that, shuffling to the back of the store to retrieve the order, grumbling over the hassles of scrambling together the boutonnieres in such a short time.

While he waited, Inuyasha let his gaze wander the racks and racks of flowers. Reds and violets, white, blue, yellow. Colors of every shade, petals of every shape. And then his eyes landed on a large pink flower, its many petals unfurled like it was exploding with color. It was a stunning blossom, with an innocent sort of unawareness of its own radiance. It reminded him of someone. So when the shopkeeper finally emerged with five boutonnières in tow, the wide pink camellia was also packaged up and exited the shop carefully cradled in his arms.

His next stop was quick. How many times had Miroku sent him to find this exact hair gel? Inuyasha's feet nearly moved on autopilot once inside the store, locating the aisle quickly. As he rushed toward the cashier however, a package caught his eye and stopped him up short.

His heart thumped nervously as he teetered in his decision. While his subconscious had a pretty good idea what he was hoping for, he hadn't fully come aware of exactly what it entailed. Now staring at the startling variety of packages on offer, Inuyasha gulped as his brain began to fry while debating whether or not to even hope for such a thing to occur. Ultimately, it was pure impulse that moved his hand to grab the box of condoms and race to the self checkout line. No way in freezing hell was he about to handle a human interaction while making this purchase.

It was a bit of a blur after that, and so when he finally arrived, blinking down at her, it took him several seconds to realize she'd asked him a question.

"Uh… huh?"

Kagome laughed at his inattentiveness, pulling the robe further around her shoulders. She wasn't fully put together yet, feeling a little bashful to have him witness her in this state. But while she was glancing away with embarrassment, she missed how his eyes sought furtive glances at her, her half done up hair and the way several loose strands dangled against the smooth skin of her neck… '_Dammit!'_ he chided himself, '_Focus, you idiot!'_

"I said, how's Miroku and party doing?"

Inuyasha coughed a bit, to clear his throat, while struggling to find some way to answer.

"Uh… well… he might end up wearing two different socks, but he'll be there."

Her laughter was easy and immediate and soothed a part of him that was growing frazzled by the shopping and Miroku's attempts to add him as an impromptu member of his wedding party. Shifting to stand a bit straighter, feeling a bit of tension leave his shoulders, he shyly held out the wide, brightly blooming camellia. Words escaped him and so he stood mutely, nervously waiting for her to accept the offering.

The effect of her brightening eyes as they widened and smiled down at the plump, pink blossom startled him, his heart immediately pumping several times faster. He dropped his hands as quickly as he could when she reached out to hold the flower, and when he fisted them at his sides, he internally winced at how clammy and sweaty they'd become. Voices inside the bridal suite called to her and she turned her head to respond before returning her eyes to him.

"Thank you," she said softly, coyly, the curl of her lips indicating just how pleased she was with the gift. He watched to bite her lip, looking up at him from a ducked chin that made her eyes seem twice as wide. And then she leaned toward him, a hand pressing against his chest, and as he stood frozen straight down to his toes, she lifted up on hers to bring her lips against his in a chaste little peck.

"I'll see you tonight?"

'_Words! Think of some damned words!'_

"Uh… yeah," Inuyasha managed to say, "See you tonight."

She closed the door quietly and he stood there for several more seconds, enough to memorize the pattern in the wood grain of the door before shaking himself. Right, tonight, he ought to get dressed for tonight.

Swiveling on his heel with enough force to throw him off balance, he managed to take himself back to the elevator and up to his room. And then he glanced at the bags of clothes and shoes, Kagome's spell finally fading, and he resigned himself to the confusing and intricate task of making himself presentable for the night.

…

"Ooh! A flower!" Eri teased Kagome as she returned from the door, "So who is this mysterious stranger and when do we get to meet him?"

"Kagome, is Miroku going to be ready?" Sango's nervous, concerned voice called from deeper in the suite. Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes at Eri as she passed, moving to soothe her friend's fraying nerves.

"Inuyasha says he might end up with mismatched socks, but he'll be ready."

Sango shook her head, groaning. "At this point," she said, "I'll be happy if he manages to just show up on time."

Kagome smiled, laughing to herself. Outwardly, however, she carefully brought her arms around Sango's shoulders, avoiding the carefully constructed updo and veil.

"Everything's going to be fine," she affirmed for her friend, "You look gorgeous, Miroku will be handsome, and tonight will be perfect."

Sango sighed and closed her eyes.

"Thanks Kagome," she said gratefully, briefly leaning her head against her friend. Righting herself again, she glanced at Kagome's hands and lifted an eyebrow.

"Where'd that come from?" she asked, pointing to the flower. Kagome felt herself flush, trying to dampen the smile that was trying to stretch from ear to ear.

"Inuyasha," she said, "Guess the flower shop was doing a giveaway or something."

Sango gave her a funny look, eyes narrowing slightly.

"What…?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think he realizes it, but pink camellias symbolize longing. It's like saying he misses you or wants you."

Now her blush ran rampant across her cheeks.

"Oh…," she managed to say, "Yeah, you're probably right, I doubt he knew that when he got it."

Sango cracked a sly smile, leaning toward her friend.

"Ahh, but you wish he did?"

Kagome scoffed and tried to look away.

"So tell me, why are you wearing such scandalous lingerie tonight? For Inuyasha? The man probably hasn't seen female flesh in years, you're going to give him a heart attack."

Kagome huffed, standing up in mock offence. "Maybe I'm wearing it for myself," she said sarcastically, the laughter in her eyes offsetting the exaggerated gestures of aggravation, "And if a certain someone happens to appreciate it, well good for him."

Sango laughed, rising and checking the time. "Just don't let the girls mention it in front of Kouga," she said, "You know he'll take it the wrong way."

Kagome groaned and sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Turning to face the mirror Sango had just vacated, she studied herself critically, wondering what Inuyasha would see. She turned her head this way and that, smirking wryly to herself as her eyes picked out every fault and blemish in the bright lighting. She touched up her foundation, covered up the developing sunspots on her cheeks, and gave more definition to her brows. She wasn't that young anymore and she worked to hide the fact with a sense of conflict. Pulling out a favorite shade, she added a deep red to her lips. Then she looked into her own eyes, the expression she wore. It was a practice she had every morning she readied herself in the mirror, a practice anyone with mirrors had as they prepared for the day. Loneliness was a difficult burden to carry, and though she was surrounded by friends and a filled schedule more often than not, there remained an empty aching corner of her heart that felt disconnected from her own life. Taking a bracing breath of air, she blinked, replacing the mask she wore, the brave face she used to face the world. Then she turned, rejoining her friends and putting the final preparations before they all bustled down to the country club that would be their venue for the evening.

…

Inuyasha fidgeted nervously in the back row of the carefully laid out seating. His collar was stiff and his shoes pinched. Having been years since tying a tie, it had turned out lopsided and the damn thing was strangling him. The new clothes bunched in odd places and he felt strangely naked in his seat. Trying to get comfortable, he huffed a sigh, flipping his braid over his shoulder to land heavily down his back. It was a nice place, with large windows to let in the natural light. He watched the clouds hang thick and heavy outside with just a few patches of sky poking through. Eyeing them warily as they bunched and morphed in the sky. Though the ceremony and reception would be indoors, he did sincerely hope the weather would hold for them. Nothing like an angry thunderstorm to put a damper on a wedding.

Guests of all sorts trickled in, familiar faces, strangers, young and old. Miroku was a friendly creature, Sango, a fiercely loyal friend, and it showed in the numbers that turned up for their wedding. Unbidden, the thought flashed in his mind that his would be a rather empty gathering. Who would he call on to celebrate the day?

Shaking himself, he sniffed and turned around in his seat to watch the entryway as the music began. Children were hushed, the chit chat dimmed, then fell to silence. A parade of faces he vaguely knew, and some he didn't, emerged and he didn't pay them much attention. Miroku appeared, the grin on his face wide and obviously extremely happy. Glancing down, Inuyasha huffed a poorly concealed snort when he spotted the two different colors peaking out from under the hem of his pants. The groom spotted him as he approached the seated audience smiled even more broadly, popping two thumbs up as he passed. Too late for Miroku to see, Inuyasha scoffed, rolling his eyes before refocusing on the entryway the procession emerged from. Next was the best man, that guy at the bar he vaguely remembered to be Kouga strutting down the aisle, followed by a stream of vaguely familiar men.

And then Kagome appeared. Backlit by an aging sun so that she seemed to walk with a halo of orange and gold. The looming clouds turned out to be a blessing as the angled light scattered into a dazzling display of colors just when she stepped onto the aisle. The deep reds of her gown highlighted her skin and instantly drew his attention to the matching color on her lips. All hope was lost for him, his eyes were completely captivated and followed her and no one else as she continued down the aisle. Her smile was shy, embarrassed by the attention but radiant nonetheless. He absorbed the vision in a state of breathless awe, only slowly coming back to himself when she spotted him and sent him a wink, breaking the spell. Slightly more clear headed, he returned her gesture with a smirk of his own, blatantly eyeing her up and down before nodding his approval. Her cheeks flushed and she tried to contain her grin as she passed him. When he lost her gaze as she continued to move toward the elevated dais at the front, his eyes caught sight of a familiar pink blossom bobbing heavily under its own weight on her wrist. The impromptu corsage stuck out against the deep reds of the roses she carried and he felt a fluttery surge of emotion to see his gift proudly worn before the assembly.

There wasn't much of the ceremony that he could remember. His eyes and a vast majority of his attention were all on Kagome, little else seemed to matter. Something about how they met and grew together, what an idiot Miroku was, and still is in his opinion. It wasn't until they moved into the vows when Inuyasha was even able to process the words being said over the speakers.

"... for richer, for poorer. In sickness and in health. To honor, love, and cherish, forsaking all others and to be forever his from this day forward?"

They were the standard phrases, words he'd seen in movies, heard in conversation. Mocked and quoted and read on all manner of cards and banners. But somehow, here and now, looking up from his seat at her, a joyous smile on her as she watched her friend lean in to kiss the lucky idiot, the loose curls of her hair lined in golden highlights from the lighting and the colors of the setting sun, he had to admit a strange twinge of loneliness wrapping around his heart. Distance and time, he'd wasted so much of both, condemning himself to a cold, frozen exile, disallowing himself to move forward, to grow. Here he was, watching a the only person who'd forcefully kept in contact with him getting married, surrounded by friends and family he couldn't recall or identify. The impact of his self imposed isolation hit him hard and he gasped his next intake of air as he grappled with it.

Suddenly, everyone around him was on their feet, cheering and clapping as the bride and groom officially transformed to husband and wife. He clapped along dutifully, trying to be happy for them as the smiling, laughing pair made their way back down the aisle, hands clasped together. Seeing the best man, the Kouga fellow, escort Kagome out next was a blow to his heart. Even the rational logic of it simply being the rehearsed exit recessional didn't ease the knife in his chest. Kagome smiled at something Kouga whispered to her and a flame of jealousy consumed him. And then they were gone.

Inuyasha blinked, noting the rising hum of background chatter and shifting bodies milling around to socialize and make small talk. Deciding he absolutely wasn't about to make any friends in this state, he quickly located the nearest restroom to escape into.

It took him some time to figure out what was happening next. A glass of champagne was thrust into his hands and he was ushered along to the dining area. After several minutes of standing around like a dope, an aging waiter took pity on him and helped find his seat. A glare or two scared off his tablemates and by the time the food was being served, the evening festivities were well underway, thankfully with him hovering only in the background.

Noise and chatter. Though not as deafening as the bar last night, Inuyasha felt he was submerged in chaos up to his ears and it was an uncomfortable state to be in. Periodically, some maniac would start clanging their metal knife against their fragile glassware, starting up a racket that ended in raucous hoots and cheers when Sango and Miroku kissed for the umpteenth time. He found himself hardly touching the meal, delicious as it looked, out of sheer discomfort. At least now at dinner, he could shrug out of the restrictive suit jacket and feel a little more at ease in his own skin. Perhaps there was a time when he didn't feel so out of his depth in a social setting, perhaps he'd been away from civilization for too long. Either way, he managed to hold it together as the speeches started up, only really caring when Kagome stepped up to the microphone.

"How's everyone doing tonight?"

Cheers answered her and for once, he felt prompted to join in. He saw her pinch her lips together and toy with the camilia until they met eyes from across the room. Their gazes held for a moment and a slow smile spread across her face and into her eyes, making his breath catch. Taking a breath, she wet her lips and got started.

"So Sango has been my best friend since forever…"

It was a good speech, funny in the right places, emphasizing Sango's and Miroku's strengths while poking gentle fun at their quirks. Inuyasha couldn't help himself and a smirk managed to creep onto his face several times.

Her speech was the last and after her closing, the music began the pick up and the lights began to darken. Inuyasha groaned to himself as the energy in the room began to rise. For lack of anything else to do, he tried to reach the bar without encountering anyone. No such luck for him as a pair of chatting men spotted him with looks of recognition.

"Inuyasha!"

"Oh my god, it can't be!"

Inuyasha struggled to tamp down his initial reaction to scowl, reluctantly turning to face them as they all lined up for a drink.

"Remember us?" One of them asked.

Inuyasha faltered. No, no he didn't, although they clearly did. Should he feign recollection? When in doubt, grunt.

"It's Ginta and Hakkaku!" Ginta said, pointing as he named himself and his friend.

Grunt.

"What have you been doing since graduation?"

Inuyasha balked at the question. True, he'd vaguely considered what he could possibly say in answer, but now put on the spot, he found he had no clue how to explain his disappearance.

"Tried a bunch of things," he said eventually, "In between jobs right now."

Hakkaku raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Huh," he said, "I would have thought companies were begging you to join them."

"I'm taking a break," Inuyasha said quickly, turning to the bar to order a drink and racing away as quickly as he could reasonably speed walk.

"Hey stranger."

Her voice caught him mid stride and he nearly fell over himself as he swung around. She was a vision to behold, the deep, satiny material of the dress clinging to her curves. Kagome laughed while reaching out to stabilize his drink.

"Careful," she said, giggling, "The night's still young, hope you're not drunk already."

Her presence, softly beaming, was a soothing balm on fraying nerves. He couldn't trust himself to speak and so he again turned to his fallback grunt.

She laughed again, playfully batting his shoulder.

"Oh come on, you're back in the city now, this is no place for caveman talk."

Grunt.

Kagome rolled her eyes, pouting. How she managed to make her cheeks and lips look so round and soft was a mystery, and the pouty glare drew out a huff of laughter from him and he smiled for her.

"It's a bit of an adjustment to be here," he admitted. Kagome nodded in agreement, clinking her own glass against his.

"I hear you," she said, "A bit of an assault on the senses, huh?"

Out of seemingly nowhere, Kouga suddenly appeared beside her.

"Hey Kagome," he said, completely ignoring Inuyasha, "Wanna dance?"

The way Kouga placed a hand on her waist, posessively, riled up something inside of him. He stood too close to her, leaning in even while she leaned away, looming over her as a cobra may pose itself before a strike. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha over Kouga's shoulder, subtly shifting in an attempt to dislodge the trespassing hand.

"I'm gonna sit out the first few," she said, ultimately resorting to physically removing the unwanted contact. Moving to stand closer to Inuyasha, she suggested, "Why don't you ask Ayame?"

Kouga seemed to only half hear her, his eyes instead focusing on Inuyasha.

"Hey Yash," he said, his tone and posture significantly different from how it was moments ago, as well as a departure from his friendly demeanor last night. "Ginta tells me you're unemployed. What happened? Get fired for not being a team player?"

Inuyasha bristled, an instinct far, far down inside him recognizing the attack for what it was and not taking kindly to it. Kouga stood wide, his chest out, his head high so he could look down his nose and Inuyasha. It was like watching a stag in rut, but far more insidious. A stag would bugal and stamp and ultimately charge you head on. Human mating challenges were always far more backhanded.

"I was just promoted to director last year," Kouga continued, "If you're looking for work, I'm sure I could find something for you."

Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen beside her and she glanced up at him with concern. The muscles in his cheeks shifted as he clenched his jaws. His eyes hardened and it made her shiver to see just how cold those hazel eyes could be.

"Not interested," he said, low and dark, nearly a growl.

Unconsciously, she raised a hand to his back, drawing his attention back down to her and was relieved to see his expression soften and relax. Hooking her arm around his, she gave a little tug.

"Come on!" she said, stepping away and pulling him with her, "Miroku wanted to get a picture of the four of us."

Turning to Kouga, she forced a smile. "We'll catch you later!"

He didn't even have time to respond, his expression darkening as he watched the pair depart. Hands clasped his shoulder and patted his back.

"Hey Kouga!" Hakkaku said, laughing, "Looks like she got away again…"

…

"Jeez that man's persistent," Kagome groaned with a sigh. Turning to Inuyasha, she smiled. "I'm glad you were there to be my excuse this time."

"Just tell him to fuck off," he replied, "The guy's an ass."

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed mildly incredulous, "I can't do that!"

"Sure you can," he insisted, "And slap him for good measure."

Kagome just shook her head, distracting him as several loose sections of her hair fell to dance along her collarbone.

"I'm used to it," she said, "Comes with the territory when you're a woman in a man's industry."

At this, Inuyasha frowned. "Lots of guys are like that toward you?"

"Well, maybe not so overtly, but there are times where you just know they're not paying attention to what you're saying."

She watched him with amusement for a moment, the scowl cutting harsh lines into his face. Laughing a little, she tried to appease him.

"It's not like I'm in any danger, they're always professional about it," she said, "It's just how society is. I chose this career fully aware of that."

He jumped when she pressed her thumb against his brow.

"Stop frowning!" she teased, "Your face will freeze that way."

He caught her wrist with his hand to remove the prodding digit, bringing her arm down but not releasing it. Excitement burned through her chest to feel the heat of his skin against the inside of her wrist. He was looking down, analyzing the flower that still bloomed brightly on her arm, tied there by a silky ribbon. She felt his thumb run a teasing circle around her pulse point and she gasped, feeling a tingling rush sweep through her body, concentrating in a hot little ball in her lower abdomen.

Inuyasha glanced up when she gasped, worried, perhaps he'd done something wrong. The look on her face stopped him in his tracks. Her eyes were piercing as they stared into his. It was there again, a silent plea expressed in just her eyes. The world blurred around them and all he could be aware of was Kagome, her lips, and the space between them. She held his gaze as he moved close, held it through the brush of his fingers against her face. She only just started to close her eyes as his hand found a firmer grip, sliding around to the back of her neck.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Picture time!" Miroku's voice came crashing in between them like a physical entity, causing them to leap apart, a red flush decorating each of their cheeks.

"Get over here!"

Kagome took one look at Inuyasha's face and burst out laughing, humored to no end by the look of pure murder in his eyes. His glowered lifted a little to hear her laugh and he whispered to her under her breath.

"Guess this is what I get for cock blocking him all the time in college…"

Her giggles were enough to even draw out a smile when the pictures were snapped. After photos were taken, Miroku, ever the enthusiastic host, set about making random introductions to parents and friends Inuyasha had no intention of remembering, like a child showing off a new toy. Kagome smirked on the sidelines, happy the events proceeded smoothly and glad to finally be out of the primary circle of attention.

"You better rescue him soon," Sango's voice spoke up beside her, "He looks like he's about had enough."

Kagome laughed, shoving her friend back good naturedly when Sango tried to push her forward. Finally acquiescing, she stepped up to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"... Yeah, and this guy right here had Sesshoumaru's systems in the palm of his hand! Their servers were his playground!"

Cutting in smoothly, Kagome slipped her hand under Inuyasha's arm.

"Don't mind me," she said, "Just stealing myself a dance partner."

Sango had to intervene when it looked like Miroku would protest.

"You wanted to get them together," she reminded him, "Now let them get together."

Miroku sighed as he watched Kagome drag his friend onto the dance floor, then, shifting his attention, turned to sneak an arm around his new wife.

"So," he said, pulling her against him, "When do we get together?"

…

He was a complete fish out of water and Kagome couldn't help but laugh as he stood awkwardly in front of her. The music was chaotic and bodies pressed in around them. His only life line was her hands holding his as she tried to encourage him to move and sway along with her. They stood apart from each other, at a distance that would have otherwise been ideal for admiring her up and down. Instead, every fighting instinct in his body screamed to get out of there and his hands were stiff as he tried to remember not to crush her fingers.

His salvation arrived when the beat shifted and a fast paced salsa began to play. Kagome was beginning to drop her arms, leaning in to say she didn't know how to salsa. To her surprise, his hands renewed their grip with a new confidence and when she pulled back to look into his face, a sly smirk had appeared on his lips, his eyes dancing with a kind of mischievous play. It was a look that could slay.

"Oh no," he said, low and next to her ear. An involuntary shiver raced up her spine and she gulped, wondering what she'd just gotten herself into. "You dragged me out here, now you suffer the consequences."

He was a good lead, subtly shifting his body, leaning in and pulling away naturally to bring out the correct steps from her feet, without her even consciously being aware of it. Instead, despite the flutter of the energetic dance and the closeness of his body, she tried to keep up with his sudden bout of banter.

"What sort of consequences?" She asked, an eyebrow raised, casting him a doubtful glance. She let out a surprised yelp when his arms spun her around, catching her before she could topple over. She huffed, trying to hide her delight with a teasing glare.

"Huh," she said, daring him with eyes flashing, "Is that the worst you can do?"

Inuyasha snorted, ducking his head so only she could see the full smile spreading across his face. "Cheeky wench," he teased.

Kagome's retort was caught in her throat as he spun her again. Before she could catch her breath, she felt him pull her in close, his body warm where it pressed against her.

"Get ready," he said.

"Ready for wh-," Kagome tried to ask before he spun her once more, this time leading her through an intricate series of steps and twirls. By now she was beginning to have trouble telling up from down but his hands always caught her and pulled her through to the next step.

These hands. She remembered these hands. They were the first form of support and comfort he'd offered her when they set out on their wild Alaskan journey. They were the first time she'd placed her trust and her well being in a grumpy mountain hermit that communicated in grunts and snorts. A lot can be learned of a person by how they hold your hand, and his carried the message that she was safe with him. Here, now, they were in a completely different setting than when they'd last encountered each other, far from the frigid glacial waters and thick, tangled alders. Instead the air was hot and dense with dancing bodies but his hands remained the same, a stable, welcoming support that she trusted almost instinctively as she surrendered her body to him in this dance. There was a fluidity in his movements, a natural flow that was easy to follow, unconscious, like breathing. He adapted to her missteps, caught her when she stumbled, a hand always in the right place at the right time to keep her upright. Knowing she could safely trust her dance partner, Kagome relaxed, her body loose and her smile wide. There was an exhilaration to letting go, a rush that flooded through her veins. And she was laughing, amazed how in sync they could be, a clumsy footed woman with the gruff mountain hermit.

The song hit its climax and slowly eased into a far slower melody. Kagome was panting as she leaned heavily against the arm that held her, perhaps the only force on earth keeping her upright at this moment. She stared up at him, his eyes blinking as though he were as dizzy as she was.

"That was fun!" She exclaimed, fascinated by how his eyes seemed to slowly come to focus and his gaze growing intense and heated. "Didn't think a caveman like you could salsa like that!"

His eyes narrowed at the good natured tease and he huffed a soft grunt in reply. And then something shifted as she recenetered herself back onto her own two feet. She felt his hands linger on her body, slowly shifting down from her shoulders, down the bare back of her dress. His hands were warm and lit a trail of fire across her skin, until they settled at her waist. Lifting her chin, she searched his face for a frozen moment, his lips parted as he slowly caught his breath. She felt the heaving of his chest against her hands where they'd slipped unconsciously. The light cascaded over the sharp angles of his face, seeming to shimmer in the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. The jittery lights and gyrating bodies abated, replaced by slower, languid movements. But even if the pace hadn't changed, distractions in her periphery could not possibly shake the spell his eyes cast over her. Time stood still and she was sure she'd unravel under the intensity expressed in his gaze. When she started swaying in time with the music, she wasn't sure, his hands gently guiding her from side to side, as well as closer. Unconsciously, she brought her hands up to his shoulders, inching together until they rested carefully at the back of his neck.

The spell tightened around them slowly. Before she knew it, her hips were flush against him, pressed in close against his pelvis. Every step or shift of weight was translated into her and tightened a coil in that low secret spot inside of her. Gazing up at him, she had a brief moment of clarity, suddenly realizing what needed to be done as if it were the most natural, obvious thing in the world. The look of realization must have shown on her face because he blinked down at her, his own eyes coming into focus. Biting her lip as she fought through a few last vestigial inhibitions, Kagome leaned up against him, bringing a hand behind his head to pull his ear towards her. Her whispered breath brushed his neck and she felt him shiver, internally relishing the effect she had on him as she asked her question.

"Want to get out of here?"

* * *

A/N: jeeeeeeeeze… So my original plan for this extension/epilogue/sequel has apparently just been tossed out the window.

Sorry if this got a little cheesy. I'm still not really used to writing for Inuyasha to be fully human and in a realistic setting. It's also been weird cause I want to write him to be someone you'd realistically want to have a relationship with without any of the "flags" that inuyasha in the anime would have raised if he were in his late 20s/early 30's in the real world. Not entirely sure how successful I was but meh, it's done and i'm tired… :P


	3. A lonely heart's call

**The Call: Ripples in the snow**

~ Kitty

**Part III: A lonely heart's call**

* * *

The blustery outdoor temperatures had dropped precipitously in the previous several hours. Where the air once held a promise of spring, now it had fully reverted back to its wintry lows. Kagome shivered as they waited for their ride, zipping his old jacket closed and tight under her chin. In her hands, she carefully protected the pink camellia, guarding it from the chill. Her toes had only the thinnest mesh of hosiery to protect them from the cold and the flit and flutter of her dress betrayed how flimsy the red satin was. He felt cold just looking at her. A gust of wind blew over them and Kagome squealed as it ripped what little warmth she'd amassed in her clothes away.

"Penguin huddle!" She announced suddenly, scampering closer to bury her face in his chest. His arms were open and loose at first as he stepped forward but closed immediately when she leaned against his chest without reservation. She burrowed her cold nose into his collar, relishing the feel of his arms compressing around her. His arms were strong and tight, vice like as they squeezed. She felt small in his hold, weak against his might. But there was a thrill in surrender.

Their Uber arrived and they were soon on their way. Inside and warm, they sat in silence as the car gradually took them back into the city.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?" She asked, breaking the silence.

He couldn't quite think of what to say, so he shrugged and grunted.

"What did you think of my speech?"

Grunt.

"Did you get to catch up with anyone you know?"

Grunt.

Kagome huffed and pouted, glaring at his profile. Finally, she ran a hand along the car seat, eventually coming in contact with his thigh. Ignoring his jump and his startled look, she privately appreciated the warmth and strength she felt that clenched and twitched under the cloth. Looking up slyly into his eyes, she asked, "Are you glad you came?"

Inuyasha nodded dumbly, almost vigorously, positively electrified by the feel of her hand on his leg. Holding it there, she stared up at him, two large brown eyes boring holes into him. She had to admit to feeling just a bit evil at that moment, not bothering to hide the smirk on her lips as she carefully shifted her hand, spreading her fingers wider over his thigh, reaching upward and inward. She marveled at the flashing change in his eyes, from near panicking shock, to fiery wonton need, to a low burning heat that gradually caught on to her game and caught her hand before it could travel further. She thought she had the upper hand but he quickly surpassed her expectations when he flipped her hand over to find the thin, sensitive skin of her inner wrist.

He caressed her hand carefully, like a fragile artifact, with a reverence and a warmth that reached her core. His hands were rough, weather beaten, and pressed down gently on her soft palm, only to become feather light and electrifying as his fingers wandered up her arm. All the while, his gaze stayed locked on hers, the flickering light and shadows of the passing street lamps obscuring his handsome face so that only the glint in his eyes remained constant for her to stare at. It was enough, though, to hold her spellbound as he slowly raised her wrist to his lips. Kagome gasped as a wave of sensation rocked through her. His mouth was hot, transferring a fire through her veins that left her tingling. The heat coiled deep inside of her, a tight, hot knot at the apex of her legs and she gulped, her mouth suddenly dry. He watched her reaction with a hunger, his nostrils flaring to see her quake and shiver in response to him.

"Alright, we're here," their driver said suddenly. The car came to an abrupt halt outside the hotel. "Now get out and get a room!"

The spell dissipated around them and Kagome ducked her head, giggling while Inuyasha made a feral sound she could only describe as a growl. Stepping out, she glanced around with happy surprise.

"It's snowing!"

The shower of fat, fluffy snow danced magically as she spun around, arms open wide. The snow caught on her hair and jacket, a dusting of fairy dust, that caught the light and gave her an otherworldly aura. He watched her silently, enjoying her exuberance over the simple natural phenomena.

"You've probably had enough of the snow up where you live, huh?"

He snorted and shrugged, his mind tending towards contemplation. She hadn't changed, not that he was expecting her to in the months since they met. She still possessed that strange ability to spark warmth inside him, and appreciation for the things most people would consider dull and ordinary. Kagome laughed as a snowflake landed on her nose, her smile the same bright sunshine he'd reflected on so often in his dark, lonely cabin. But she was here, now, in front of him. A figure he could touch, a fire he could hold. Absent the vaguely familiar crowds from the wedding reception, he let an unguarded smile take over his face and held out a hand.

"Let's go inside."

It was a soft, tender joy that he felt when her fingers entwined with his, locking tight. She brought her body close and together, they squeezed into the revolving door and made their way inside.

She stayed close to him in the elevator, with an arm curled around his. Neither said a word, each nervously shifting, biting lips and glancing around as their metal cage ticked off the floors. Other occupants exited as they climbed higher and higher until it was only the two of them hovering in a charged silence. Finally, they reached the top floor. As the doors opened, he heard her take a breath beside him, her eyes determinately staring straight ahead. Her hand was still in his and she pulled him with her as she marched forward to his door. On arrival, she stopped and turned expectantly to Inuyasha.

They stood awkwardly across from each other for a breath or two before Kagome cleared her throat.

"Um, room key?"

Inuyasha winced, mentally smacking himself as he dug out the plastic card. The door clicked, and the room opened up for them. Again, she breezed in confidently, with little ceremony, switching on the lights and sliding off her coat and depositing it gently on a chair. It was a multi room suite, with a little kitchenette that she headed for, camellia in hand.

"I'm gonna set this in some water," she called over her shoulder, finding an empty glass and filling it, carefully placing the wide pink flower to hydrate.

He watched her from just inside the door, captivated by the way the satiny material of her dress caught the light. Then she turned to face him, the gentle glow of her smile blinding him to just about everything else.

"Thanks again," she said softly, "For the flower."

He supposed he couldn't keep grunting at her the rest of the night, so he tried for words. "Uh, yeah," he said, "It… reminded me of you."

Her face transformed, brightening with curiosity.

"Really?" she asked, coming closer, "How so?"

He blinked, unprepared to offer an explanation. Faltering, he stuttered a bit before blurting out.

"It just looked damned peppy," he said, "Like you are."

Kagome snorted, glancing at him incredulously before huffing and turning to move deeper into the room.

"Should I be flattered or offended?" She asked him.

"You… You made me realize...," he started, catching her attention by the sudden shift in his tone. Unable to give voice to what he truly wanted to say, his words developed an aggravated edge as he continued.

"Just take it as a complement and move on." He roughly tossed aside his coat and suit jacket, frustrated over his inability to express himself. Deciding it was high time to kick off the tight dress shoes, he dropped down heavily onto the couch to slip them off his feet.

"Oh, that's a great idea," Kagome said from behind, easing herself down next to him, eagerly pulling off her heels. He watched her with amusement as she sank back into the cushions with her eyes closed, articulating her feet and toes with relish. "That feels _much_ better!"

"Do you have anything to eat?" She asked him suddenly, opening her eyes and glancing over at him, "I was so nervous about my speech, I hardly had a bite!"

At this, he panicked. No, he had nothing. Looking around frantically, his eyes landed on the box of chocolates that came with the room and he stood to retrieve them.

"Only got these," he said, holding on the sweets. He sighed in relief when her eyes brightened and she sat up straighter.

"Want some champagne, too?"

She nodded vigorously, her eyes impossibly wide with clear anticipation. He chuckled to himself as he pulled the bottle from the fridge, spying her out from the corner of his eye. She was perched behind the couch, her chin in her arms as she watched. Feeling self-conscious, he struggled with the foil and the wire cap, only to be stumped by the cork. He felt warmth pool into his cheeks when he heard her giggle as he finagled the damn thing open.

Kagome gave a delighted yelp when the bottle popped, spewing foam and fizz everywhere.

"Agh! Goddammit!"

She hid her face behind the back cushion, giggling as she watched him. She liked watching him, the way his eyebrows twitched and quirked as he dealt with the mess. His expressions were subtle, requiring a keen eye, and she found that the longer she looked at him, the more she could read in the lines of his face. Spill mopped up by a collection of towels from the bathroom, he looked around the fridge area, finally producing a pair of plastic cups and returning to her, bottle and chocolates in hand.

"This work?" He asked, handing her a cup.

"Perfectly."

She took a long, hearty sip and popped a chocolate in her mouth. Her eyes squinted closed as she savored the flavor, rocking slightly in delight. He was fascinated by her movements, how every motion seemed to exude pleasure and happiness. Her energy was infectious, something he missed dearly when their trip had ended. He enjoyed it now, feeling it lift up his mood, changing his perspective and causing him to view the world in a far brighter light. She picked out a couple more chocolates and had herself a second helping of the champagne.

"Yum!" She said, smiling to herself, "Now, let's get these awful things out…"

Setting down her cup, she began to rifle through her hair, pulling out pin after pin, the dark brown locks falling down like a veil to swish at her shoulders. He watched her work for a while, one pin at a time, the delicate coil of her bun somehow hiding an impossible number of pins. Her hair was wavy and gathered in coy curls around her shoulders and down her back. His eyes traced the lines her hair drew as they settled and framed her face. They caressed her cheek and he found himself wanting to do the same. Taking a sharp breath, he tossed his head back to finish off his own cup of champagne, for courage, then set it down. Swallowing, he shifted carefully toward her.

Kagome paused when he moved, catching his eyes and turning toward him. She watched the subtle flicker of emotion as it flitted across his face. Hesitation, determination, caution, longing. The earnestness of his eyes peering into hers, asking silently for permission. He was such a gruff, abrupt person when they'd first met, with a persistent scowl and a glower that broadcast his clear desire to be left alone. His face was so open now, vulnerable, and it made her heart feel warm and bright to be gazed at this way. His eyes were as intense as they were in Alaska, direct and clear, with a piercing sort of fierceness, like he could see straight into her soul. She felt her heart pattering inside her chest, and a heat that had dimmed from earlier that evening, reawakening like a spark catching dry tinder.

Inuyasha moved slowly, or was it simply that he perceived time to slow down? His breath was shallow and a nervous knot twisted in his stomach. He'd only vaguely entertained the notion that perhaps he'd find himself in this scenario, alone with Kagome, no interruptions or raucous onlookers. His hand moved in slow-time, reaching up to brush her loose hair from her face. She tilted her head to lean into his touch and the flutter of joy it caused made him gasp. He shifted, his hand moving more confidently over her skin, soft and smooth and warm. So focused on his hand's exploration of her face, he missed a new spark entering her eyes.

He jumped when her hand pressed against the back of his. She shifted closer, weaving her fingers in between his and watched his eyes as she guided his hand, bringing to her lips to plant a kiss on his palm. The smile she wore turned mischievous when he gasped and groaned softly in response. In bolder movements, she moved the box of chocolates away from in between them. She sat up on her knees, placing her hands on his shoulders so she could gaze down at him.

His eyes searched hers seriously. Despite his prickly outward behavior and verbal constipation, she had to admit, the expression of hopeful uncertainty he wore as he stared up at her was one of the most attractive views she'd ever had the pleasure of witnessing. It made her feel powerful and wanted. Her hands were magnetically drawn to the sides of his face, running along the prominent cheeks and strong jawline. His lips drew her attention, normally held tight in a thin line, they parted, soft and full, as she ran her thumb against the edge of his lower lip.

His hands weren't idle, traveling from her face to the back of her neck, the other finding her waist. She was already unstable on the soft couch seat and as he pulled her into him, she gave out a squeak to feel herself topple off balance and land firmly in his lap. The sudden shift in position made them both pause, pressed against each other, her in his lap. He watched her closely, his heart hammering, as she gazed up at him for a breath, two. This time, he caved first, crashing down against her while guiding her face up to him.

The sensation of her lips against his was at once brand new and achingly familiar, flooding his mind with memory. It was as though all these years and the past several months, his heart had just been ticking, and only remembering how to truly beat when she was with him. And it hurt, tight and aching, like the space inside his chest had contracted from disuse. And still, he felt empty, desperately trying to fill the void with her lips, her fire.

She was sunshine, at once unbearably bright and irresistibly warm and soothing. A star he could hold, wrap his arms around, and listen to her shift and moan. She was moaning now, into him as their lips continued to learn each other.

He had to break their connection to gasp when he felt her hand slip inside his shirt. When had the buttons become undone? It didn't matter. He felt her exploration of his chest until he could bear it no more, bringing his arms around her to crush her against his chest.

"Kagome…"

She responded to him readily, pulling the material of her dress higher up so she could sit more comfortably over his lap. Boldly, she ran both her hands through his hair, staring into his eyes as she answered him.

"Inuyasha."

To hear her voice his name was a pleasure he could not have foretold. Dreams couldn't hold a candle to the puff of her breath against his cheek as she leaned in closer to whisper again.

"Inuyasha…"

He felt her explore further, finding the sensitive skin of his neck, running hot, moist lines down to his collarbone. His hand ran mad over the satin of her dress, but try as he might, no zipper or closure could be found.

"How d'you get this damn thing off?"

He hadn't meant to utter that sentence in quite that tone, and he was somewhat remorseful when Kagome pulled back to assess him, her eyes sparkling with amusement. He mourned the loss of her closeness, his hands clinging to her arms until she stepped far enough away to deny contact. And then, only his eyes could touch her, and they were locked on her, nothing could possibly tear them away. Her eyes captivated him, seeming giddy but nervous, excited yet reluctant. Her lipstick had smeared, bits of color creeping up her cheeks. Her hair wild around her face, her eyes glowing in the dim light, she was the most tantalizing vision he'd ever seen. And after she'd stepped away from him enough to bring her entire height into his field of view, something changed in her movements, suddenly sultry where before she'd been coy, naive. His eyes could not pick a point of focus, drawn in by the steady, hooded gaze she adopted as she watched him, her lips parted, her breathing shallow. Her hand disappeared behind her back, finding the clasp he was unable to discover, and suddenly, the front of her dress fell, revealing the lace underneath.

His eyes had never opened so wide. She was a vision. intricate designs on the sheer material let the creamy color of her skin through and his eyes strained to capture all of her at once, actively attempting to sear her into his retinas. His throat was suddenly parched and all his feverishly pumping blood drained to the southern half of his anatomy. The shiny red material of her dress bunched at her waist, offering only a teasing peak at the garter belt she wore underneath. When she giggled, more than pleased by his reaction to her, and shifted, the silky dress slipped from its perch, tumbling into a pool at her feet. And then she stood before him, coyly fidgeting with her hands as she waited for him to finish feasting his eyes. Behind her, the snow fell in large, fat clumps and the combined effect was ethereal.

It took him a while to realize his mouth was parched because it was hanging open. He gulped and snapped it shut.

"Well?" she said, her voice lilting and teasing.

His jaws creaked as he struggled for a response. The first croaking sounds that emerged from his throat revealed just how dry it had become. Grabbing the champagne bottle, he took a full, long swig, coughing when the bubbles got lost before finally finding his esophagus.

"Damn," he managed to say, "Hot damn!"

Kagome laughed at him, moving back to the couch. He could almost hear his brain frying as she climbed onto his lap, the brush of her lingerie against his legs spawning tingles in his groin.

"Enough eye candy for you," she said, "Now it's my turn!"

She attacked his clothes hungrily, her eyes eagerly seeking out the rippling muscles she knew lay in hiding. The alluring vision of his shirtless body emerging from the river, streams of water glistening from the lines of his abs, had haunted her dreams for months and his new clothes didn't stand a chance against her assault. A button flew off into a corner of the room, another bounced off the window. And in the end, she had her prize, his naked chest heaving while his eyes stared up at her, heated and waiting. It certainly was a feast for the eyes, his tight, muscular torso laid bare and defenseless beneath her. Below, a soft trail disappearing beneath the waistband of his pants. Above, a handsome face gazing up at her with want and need. She felt powerful, kneeling with a leg on each of his hips, staring down at perhaps the most beautiful male specimen she'd ever encountered, responsible for his current disheveled state and for the starving, wonton look in his eyes. They both paused now, hearts pounding so loud and fast, blood hummed in their ears.

She couldn't quite define why, but her next movements suddenly felt compelled to gentleness, perhaps a part of her fearful of spooking this elusive mountain hermit. Slowly, she eased herself down to rest her weight on his thighs, waves of arousal pulsing through her as her subconscious mind imagined the press of his hips against hers without the layer of fabric separating them. Hands suddenly shy, her fingertips only lightly brushed his skin, unbearable in their torture of his senses and his groans were his body's plea for her to end this torment. His hands were scalding when they found her, wide and careful, exploring the texture of her garter belt before traveling upwards to the matching bra, its cut hypnotizing in the way it framed her breasts.

He hadn't entirely been aware of himself when his hands reached out to touch her, already traveling behind her back to the clasps of her bra before he realized it. Her eyes were bright and smiling when she felt him struggle with the unseen closure. His eyebrows quirked as he tried to create a mental idea of how the fuck the damn thing worked, ultimately releasing his frustration in a low, growling grunt. Above him, Kagome broke out into giggles, leaning forward to drop her hair over her shoulders, hampering his view of her chest.

"Inuyasha," she said, her hands interrupting his, bringing them down in front of them. He blinked, bringing his eyes to focus on hers. It was difficult to concentrate when the greatest distraction of his life was sitting on his lap in only her underwear, and despite her hold on his hands, they traveled on their own, gently pushing back her hair so he could continue memorizing the graceful lines of her neck.

She called to him again. "Inuyasha… Inuyasha, it opens from the front."

He blinked again, meeting her gaze.

"Huh?"

She laughed at him again, guiding his hands from her hair to her sternum, revealing the hidden closure. Inuyasha groaned in both exasperation and exhilaration as his fingers grazed the softness of her breasts. Catching her humored attitude, he shook his head, sending her a crooked smile, punctuated by a snort.

"Why are these things always so complicated?"

Kagome let her head fall back as she laughed, her slender neck exposed and vulnerable. When she righted herself, her eyes glittered with amusement as she leaned in closer.

"I thought this one would be easier for you to figure out."

He paused to hear that, the unspoken message, that she'd also been secretly anticipating this, filtering to his consciousness a fraction of a second later. Kagome saw the emotion passing over his face, a disbelieving awe clearly dawning in his eyes. She returned his gaze gently, her hands encouraging his fingers to find the tiny metal clasp, then allowing the lacy fabric to fall open.

Any and every train of coherent thought in his brain was promptly derailed, screeching to a smoking halt. She was absolutely devastating, every aspect of his heart and mind completely and utterly conquered by the mere sight of her straddling his lap, exposed in clear offering. In comparison to his dry-mouthed reaction earlier, he found himself salivating as he stared. His hands hovered over her skin, close enough to feel her heat radiating from her body. As she breathed, her chest expanded closer so his knuckles just barely felt a tickle of contact. Still, he hesitated, a part of him still unable to believe this was real, that he wouldn't just wake up alone and back into the darkness of the wintertime arctic circle.

Her eyes were soft as she watched his reaction, a gentle smile pulling at her lips. Leaning forward, she forced his hands to find her, his fingers splaying over her lower ribs. He still did not dare travel upward, to feel the weight and curvature. He was barely holding on, his heart shouting at him to simply let go and surrender, whatever the consequences after tonight. But the fear was still cold and hard in the pit of his stomach, the irrational knot that had known loss and rejection, and the rational voice that asked too many questions. After all, after the night comes morning, and then a future he could not see.

"Do you want me?"

Her voice was low and serious and brought his eyes back to focusing on her face. Her expression was intent, her eyes earnest and hopeful. Every single corner of his heart and mind seemed to rise up to answer her, his throat tight, his voice small.

"Yes."

She leaned into him, chest flush against his naked chest and then his body was on fire, lighting ablaze as her lips crashed against his. It was almost unbearable, a very much awake part of his anatomy straining against the fabric of his pants.

Then she pulled back, her eyes newly sharpened and determined. He blinked as her attitude changed. Her hands found either side of his face. Her next words grabbed hold of him, effectively hurling every inhibition out of his mind and crashing through the barriers his insecurities had erected, like a wildfire devouring brittle, drought parched brush.

"Then make me yours tonight," she whispered, "Please?"

…

He woke with a start as an ear splitting screech echoed from the bathroom.

"Why is your shower so fucking cold?!"

Inuyasha wobbled on the bed, his sudden jerk to a seated position making him dizzy. Blearily, he turned to find the source of his rude awakening.

Her figure in the morning light was one that stripped any response from his mind and he stared dumbly at her for several seconds. She clutched a fluffy white towel around her body, her hair standing up at odd angles, her expression wild eyed and frantic as she glared at him for explanation. The soft morning sun gave her skin a warm glow and sent a wave of joy, a tender, aching sort of joy, sweeping through his heart.

She was clearly still waiting for him to answer, her lips round as she pouted. He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face, even as her glare narrowed in response.

"It's not that cold," he dared to tell her, "The Iniakuk was way colder."

"The Iniakuk wasn't hooked up to modern heated plumbing!" She grumped, suppressing the tremor of a shiver. Goosebumps ran along the length of her arms and he felt enough sympathy for her current plight to rise from the bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest. She sank into his embrace so readily, it sent another wave of comforting sweetness through him, the relief that their intimacy extended beyond their previous night's activities releasing a tension between his shoulders he hadn't realized he was carrying.

"It's cold because of you, you know," he said, partially under his breath. Kagome stepped back, frowning slightly at him, clearly doubtful of that declaration.

"After Friday night…" he said, "Was kind of hard to just end it there."

Kagome thought back to their interrupted evening two nights prior, her eyebrows disappearing under her bangs.

"Huh…," she said, outrage leaving her eyes, replaced by a spark of humor, "I guess that makes me feel better."

He assessed her now, his eyes fully awake and clear. There was something perfect about how she fit inside his arms, her head tucking securely under his chin when he held her. He reached up to smooth down her hair, then trailing his fingers along her jaw and under her chin. She stood still, watching his eyes, until he began to press upward to lift her lips to his. Her arms came around him, her mouth enthusiastically deepening what he'd intended to be a soft, chaste kiss. Everything she did, she did with a passion, from challenging wild mountain rivers, to battling his tongue for dominance. As his hands wrapped around her back, the towel fell away and they groaned into each other, skin delighting in the pleasure of touch.

They broke for air eventually, Inuyasha leaning his forehead against hers as he panted. They stood flush against each other, the frame of her pelvis a perfect cradle against his waking need. Kagome smiled at him, rubbing her nose against his before stepping away. Catching her towel before it could tumble all the way to the ground, she held it to her chest.

"Ok, I'm going to take a _hot_ shower now," she told him, her eyes slowly leaving his to travel down his body. He suddenly came aware of his own nudity, a bright red flush coloring not only his cheeks, but spreading down his neck. At the same time, the change in her eyes as she stared at him finished lighting the fire their kiss had seeded, the object of her gaze standing proud under her scrutiny.

"You wanna join me?"

The penthouse bathroom was a large one, aglow with warm gentle light. Steam billowed out from behind the shower screen, the even sound of falling water bouncing off the bathroom tiles. A slender hand tightly grasped the curtain, veins popping, knuckles white. Its owner let out a sharp cry as the other shower occupant discovered the sensitive juncture between her legs, invading territory he'd mapped out the night before. Her hand slipped as his grew more bold and then it was only his strong, tight muscled arm holding her against him that kept her from slipping to the floor of the bathroom. He hurried his face against her neck when she threw her head back to scream.

Kagome's legs were all but useless as she collapsed against him, gasping into his chest, nearly sobbing. He adjusted his hold, watching her carefully savoring the look of abandon and ecstasy on her face as she continued to tremble in his arms. Her head rocked back, her eyes unfocused, her breathing fast and desperate as she fought for oxygen. She gazed up at him, blinking, her smile wide and unreserved. He felt her hands reaching down towards him, her fingers following the trail from his navel to the far south. Groaning, his hand stopped hers, grasping it tighter than he intended as he ground out through his teeth.

"Gotta… gotta get a condom."

He couldn't trust her to stand on her own, nor did she even bother to try. Boldly, she fought his grasp, claiming him in a full handed squeeze. It nearly sent them both tumbling into a moaning, groaning puddle on the bathroom floor. As it was, he swayed hard enough to slam his shoulder against the tiled wall, the shock of the cold, hard surface only enhancing the sensation of her small, slender hand that tugged, and rubbed, and teased with a control surprising given Kagome's current unstable state, completely reliant on him for physical support.

"Screw the condom," she whispered fiercely into his ear. He shivered against her breath, the tingle traveling down his spine, hardening his already painfully throbbing organ. "I need you now."

Even when his movements were driven by frantic, desperate need, his hands always maintained her safety as a top priority. When he spun them both around, slamming her back against the shower walls, a wide, protective hand braced her head, ignoring the pain in his knuckles when they bruised against the tile. They paused for just a moment, eyes gazing into each other to confirm agreement for the act they were about to perform. Permission asked, permission granted. He hooked a hand beneath her knee, wrapping one leg roughly around his waist, the other lifting completely off the ground, opening her wide for him. She was more than ready, the evidence lost in the streaming water. He pressed against her slowly, straining muscles burning as he muffled his shout against her neck, a creative version of her name. She enveloped him in an inferno, causing his eyes to rock back in their sockets, his teeth tearing through his lips as her body welcomed him. Their joining was short and aggressive. No longer a stranger to each other's bodies, hands roamed without concern, nails digging into each other's flesh. His hips ground down against hers, bruising, even as she thrust back with equal fervor. And upon completion, his arms and legs trembled so uncontrollably, they spent several minutes seated on the shower floor, exhausted and spent and only capable of leaning against each other as they caught their breath.

…

Brunch was well underway by the time they made it to the venue. Sweet and savory smells, syrup, bacon, and the cheerful clatter of plates and cutlery punctuated the murmure to conversation.

"You're late," Sango said from behind her. Kagome turned to smile an apology to her friend.

"Better late than never," she said, shrugging. Hand in hand, Kagome led the way to the brunch buffet, leaving Sango to seek out Miroku to point the pair out to her new husband.

"Look," she whispered, leaning down by his ear. Miroku glanced up, choking and coughing on the mimosa he'd been sipping. Sango laughed, patting his back, while glancing back up to smile gently at the newly formed couple. Kagome practically glowed and Inuyasha was actually smiling, despite the room full of strangers.

"Finally," Miroku said, his grin wide from ear to ear, "It's about damn time!"

* * *

**The End!**

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! It's still not fully resolved but that's how life is so… yeah. As I'm sure you've probably noticed by now, this fic was just meant to be some gratuitous inukag fluff. Hope it delivers :)

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
